Melting Ice
by spinopower
Summary: Hans is now the ruler of Arendelle, after killing the sisters. The storm still rages on, the kingdom still in an eternal winter. Hans rules with an iron fist, and all the citizens don't dare stand up against him, fearing they will end up like the Queen. This is a converted roleplay I'm having with a friend, so its bound to be wacky.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting this story for fun, seeing how bad I can do at it. This story is going to be based of a roleplay I'm doing on Chicken Smoothie, with my friend Barkers15, she has an account on here, so go check her out. I'm sure she'll be making some amazing stories soon. Ok, on to the plot. This story is basically what would happen if Hans succeeded and became king, it has some knew characters, as well as some ones you know. And just a warning, there is mention of stuff from another roleplay I did, so I will try to add flashbacks and such so it makes sense.**

**Obviously I don't own frozen. I only own my ideas, any characters I make, but I don't own Kyra, she is an amazing creation of Barkers. Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>8 Years Ago<em>**

* * *

><p>The girl chuckled, brushing the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "Right...so." She went silent as she spotted a clearing, and grinned mischievously at Hans, walking over to him. "Alright, then. You ready to practice like you wanted, Fox-Hair?" She asked, brushing her hand playfully across his cheek, and he froze, blushing. He grinned at her, getting out his sword. "Of course." He snickered, and they both circled each other in the clearing. Suddenly, she swung her sword forward, but Hans easily clashed his against hers. "Nice!" She commented, grinning. "But you forgot one little thing..." She suddenly swung her sword downwards, and nudged it at his hip, causing him to yelp out of surprise.<p>

She suddenly slammed her foot into his stomach, causing him to fall backwards, dropping his sword. Picking it up, she put it up to his neck, while she put her own sword back in her belt. "Give in?" She asked, placing her foot on his chest. Her name was Kyra, a strong and skinny twelve year old with sea green eyes and long brown hair she wore in a fish-tail braid. She was an orphan, losing her parents to a war that raged on in Arendelle. Hans, the thirteen year old, and youngest son of the King and Queen of the Southern Isles was there to fight that war. But he wasn't very good at it, he could barely handle a sword, so Kyra was helping him.

Hans hesitated, before sighing. "I give in." Kyra took his foot of him and helped him to his feet. "Thanks" He murmured as he brushed the dirt off his clothes and nodded at her as she handed him his sword. Kyra shoved Hans playfully, grinning, and he smirked at her, slightly blushing as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 Month Ago<em>**

* * *

><p>Anna lay on the floor of the library, struggling onto life. The cold was biting into her fingers and she could barely think straight, but she kept hanging on to one hope, a hope that someone would find her. Someone had to find her, didn't they? She couldn't die here, she had to... She realized something. Kristoff. She realized she loved him, she had loved him more than she had ever loved Hans. But she doubted he'd loved her. A tear dripped from her face, freezing as it hit the floor.<p>

She looked up at the ceiling, it was starting to become covered in frost. She could feel her vision starting to dim, her time was up. She thought about when she was younger, about how she used to play with Elsa. She missed that, she didn't want to lose that thought. So she hung onto it as her life slipped away. She hung onto a phrase, one she knew all to well. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She whispered, before she closed her eyes and died, turning to solid ice.

* * *

><p>Across the fjord, Elsa was stumbling blindly, struggling to run from her own storm. She looked around, trying to find which way to go. When she heard footsteps behind her, harsh breathing. She gasped, seeing Hans and tried to run away from him, but the wind wasn't in her favor. "Elsa!" She heard him call. "You can't run from this!" She turned round, tears in her eyes. "Just take care of my sister."<p>

Hans looked at her. "Your sister? She returned from the mountains weak and cold, she said that you froze her heart." Elsa's eyes widened when she realized. She didn't need him to say it, but he still did. "Your sister is dead!" Elsa's legs gave out, and she collapsed to the floor, mourning the loss of her sister. The blizzard stopped, making it clear to see. There was nobody on the fjord but her and Hans.

Elsa just wanted her suffering to end, her curse had meant the death of her sister. She just wanted it to end. And Hans did just that. He drew his sword and swung forward. With no one to stop him, he cut straight through her head, silencing her sobbing. Hans wiped the blood from his sword and but it back in his scabbard. He looked up, expecting to see clear skies. What he got was a storm even worse than before. Realization struck him. "It didn't work." He breathed, dropping his hands to his sides. The Queen was dead, and now Arendelle truly had an eternal winter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we have it. The first chapter :P To be fair, most of it wasn't part of the roleplay. This was just me trying to get it into the right setting. But the part with Kyra was part of the roleplay. Most of it wasn't even written by me, it was written by, you guessed it, Barkers15. So, I'll update this whenever I think we've roleplayed enough to fill a chapter, which could be a week, or a month. Randomly updating whenever I feel ready. So, remember to favourite, follow and review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I have done quite a bit of roleplaying with Barkers15, so I should have enough for a few chapters :P. Just a warning, these chapters will probably be shorter then my other stories which are normally around 2,000 words long. And if your anyone, you'll probably be wondering why I haven't updated any of my other stories yet. All I can say is I'm working on it. I have my GSCE's to cope with and its freaking me out. I'm doing chinese which can be really hard sometimes, and mixed in with art, I don't have much time to think up stories anymore. The only reason I'm updating this story, is that I don't need to think much, as the story basically is me copying and pasting from the roleplay from here on out. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it will hopefully be as good as the last.  
><strong>

**O****bviously I don't own Frozen. I only own my ideas, any characters I make, but I don't own Kyra, she is an amazing creation of Bark****ers15****. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

* * *

><p>Hans paced around the large castle he called home, lost in thought. He had what he wanted, as now he was the king of Arendelle, a ruler, better then any of his brothers were. But it wasn't what he'd wanted it to be. He'd wanted to swoon a young princess into loving him, marry her and become king when the parents died. But that hadn't happened. Instead, the princess was dead, along with the snow queen.<p>

After he'd killed the queen, the kingdom had fled into a panic, everyone realizing they'd destroyed their only chance of survival through this winter, as the one who created it was the only one who could stop it. After that, they soon realized Hans wasn't what they'd thought he'd been. He didn't deny it, he told them the truth. He told them how he left Anna to die in that room, not helping her at all, only making her sufferings worse.

That scared them. To them, he was a man without a heart, someone who left a girl to die for his own selfish wants. It might have been bad, if the title hadn't gotten him what he wanted, but it did. The citizens were terrified of him, that he'd kill them without a second glance. They crowned him king so he wouldn't release his wrath upon them.

Hans couldn't help but smile a wicked smile. They thought he was heartless, but deep down, he had a heart. It might not have been a very loving one, but it was there. Straightening up his crown as he walked, he strode from the castle to the village, to see his cowering subjects.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young woman, Kyra, was in the middle of the village. Leaning against her sleigh, she pet her large, brown and white reindeer, Orb, his ice blue eyes filled with sadness. "It'll be alright, I'm sure." She promised him, and glanced around at the sleeping form of her cat, Abigail, who was curled up in her sleigh. "I just... I just can't believe he went this far." She sighed, hearing a squawking sound above and her sea green graze went from the reindeer to the sick eagle above as she brushed the hair out of her left eye, annoyed by the bird, but decided to just ignore it.<p>

Kyra looked up, and that's when he spotted him. His slender build, his fox-colored hair...it was all too familiar. _Hans_. She frowned as she watched him walk by, tensing. "That idiot..." She muttered quietly to herself. But Hans obviously overheard her, and spun round. "What did you say, peasant?" He said, daring her to answer while the others ran quickly to there houses before they could get the kings attention.

Kyra simply glared at him. "I said, 'that idiot'." She muttered, harshly poking his chest with her finger. "And if you didn't know, the idiot's you, Fox-Hair." Hans glared at her. "How dare you insult your king, I could have you beheaded."

Kyra widened her eyes for a second, and then turned around, straightening herself up as she shuffled through a bag of weapons, which was in her sleigh. "I'm not scared of you, Hans." She said calmly, finally grabbing a small knife and pointing it at him. After a moment of silence, she burst out laughing. "I'm the one who taught you how to hold a squirrel, for heaven's sake. Remember that?"

He stared at her. "That was.. You?" Hans hesitated, remembering her from all those years ago. Kyra nodded, tossing the knife in the air out of nowhere and easily catching it, flipping it around in her fingers. "Of course." She said smoothly, looking up at him and forcing herself to make eye contact. Hans forced himself to straighten up. "Well, I'll let you of with a warning, just this time peasant." And then he hurried off to compose himself.

Kyra watched him go, shaking her head slightly and chuckling. "What a nimrod..." She mumbled quietly to herself, and nodded at her reindeer, Orb. "Come on, buddy. Let's get going." The reindeer snorted in response, and Kyra grabbed the harness that was around his chest, beginning to walk out of Arendelle, into the forest, and up the mountain.

* * *

><p>Up in the mountain, Kristoff hacked furiously at the ice in front of him, pretending it was Hans. "I never should have left her there. It's my fault she's dead." He muttered. Sven stayed behind him, watching sadly. Kristoff had never been the same since he found out what happened to Anna.<p>

Kyra's head poked through the leaves of a bush as she watched him, frowning. "Heh. You really did love her, didn't you Kristie'?" She muttered. "You know, I just met Hans a few minutes ago. For like, the first time in ten years. I think I should choke him when the time's right. Or maybe stab him, that would be a slower, way more painful death..."

Kristoff gritted his teeth, and stopped hacking at the ice. "No, If anyone's going to kill him, It'll be me. I can't believe I didn't stay with her. Maybe then I could have saved her." He murmured the last bit, a tear dripping from his face.

Kyra couldn't help but feel bad for him, and silently slipped out from inside of the bush, wiping the sticks and leaves off of her clothes and leaning against a tree. "Y...you know what's weird?" She asked awkwardly, beginning to pick away at her nails. "I called Hans an idiot, and of course he heard it. But he didn't even do anything. Next thing you know it, he's giving me the 'oh-my-gosh-I-could-never-hurt-you' face."

Kristoff sighed, leaning on his pick which was jammed in the ice. "Well, that's something at least. Now we know he has some heart." He muttered harshly. Kyra glanced up at him, slowly grabbing her sword and yanking it out of her belt. "The strange thing is, he acts weird around me." She muttered, beginning to swing her sword around with boredom. "I mean, it's as if he's in love with me. Yeah, then again, who would love the homeless poor girl that lives on the mountains? The useless one?" She flung the sword ten feet away, watching as it slammed into a tree. Walking over to it, Kyra easily yanked it out of the tree's side, and brushed the prices of bark off of her weapon, chuckling. "But we both know better than that, now, don't we?"

Kristoff straightened up. "If he actually loves you, that's his weakness. We can exploit it, get him when he least expects it." He thought out loud. Kyra widened her eyes, staring at him, and then lowered her eyebrow, grinning nervously. "W-what?" She asked, forcing herself to straighten up. "Oh, he? No no no no no, no. That's truly impossible. He even knows I can shift and everything."

Kyra had some special gifts, you could say. She could shapeshift, change into anything she could think of without breaking a sweat. She had plenty of other talents as well, like the fact she could heal any wound, except for fatal ones to herself, and that she could understand animals.

She continued talking. "That makes me disgusting, even though I haven't been able to use my powers since Elsa froze the place...and secondly, I-" She paused as she heard Kristoff's plan, and then narrowed her eyes. "It won't be that easy, you know." Kyra muttered, crossing her arms. "Remember the last time I fell in love with someone? Heartbreak, Kristoff. Heartbreak everywhere."

Kristoff looked at her, a deadly glint in his eyes. "Everyone here has had heartbreak, he shouldn't be left out." Kyra forced her gaze to meet his, her eyes seeming to burn like fire. "And he's already gotten it." She muttered, slamming her sword down and digging it into the snow. "From his family, his friends, and from me. He's already lost the battle, so we should just finish it."

"I agree." Kristoff grunted. "And I'd like nothing more than smashing his skull instead of ice." Kyra shrugged. "Alright, fine. I'll go with your original plan, and I might as well leave now." She muttered, and turned around, still looking at him. "And...I got some carrots, for you and Sven, since you don't really have the money these days. They're in my sleigh," She murmured, nodding at Orb, who was standing nearby, watching the sky as snowflakes slowly began falling down from the heavens. Kyra sighed, and started walking back down the mountain, slipping back into the forest.

Kristoff gave her a sad smile, searching for the carrots in the sleigh and took the bag, taking one out and Sven walked over to Kristoff sadly, biting off half of it and Kristoff took a bite out of what was left, watching her as she went.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if I had a 'that was easy' button, I would so be slamming it down right now. XD But seriously, I hope you enjoyed it. And since these chapters take such a sort time to write (took me 20 minutes at the most) I think I might do one again tomorrow. We've already done 20 pages on the roleplay, and this chapter only covered about 3 12 of those. Might as well try to write this down. So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review, and don't forget to F & F!  
><strong>


End file.
